


life and death

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:00:22
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: after an event with jared jensen comes to terms with his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i was board

  
Author's notes: i was board and it's my first  


* * *

jensen walked to the bathroom door of his and jared's house he turned the nob only to find it wouldn't budge, " jared " he called " are you in there? " there was no answer " jared? " he called and again there was another no answer...that wasn't good. " Jared open the door " jensen said starting to worry about what might be happing but jared still didn't open it " okay jared on the count of 3 i want you to open the door " jensen ordered, " 1.." he said while grasping the door " 2..." but before he could say 3 the door flew open. jared was behind it jensen sighed in relif that quickly went away when jared collapsed the floor and something rolled out of his hand...an empty bottle of pain killers.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: i didn't think i would continue it...but i thought what the heck!  


* * *

jensen ran immediatly to his side and shook jareds body roughly " wake up! " he exclamied " wake up damn it! ".

 

he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell automaticly calling 911 " this is 911 what is your emergency? " the operater asked.

 

" uhh...my friend tried to overdose himself " jensen answered " with what? " she asked " pain killers " jensen answered silently getting pissed that she just wouldn't send a ambulance right away.

 

" ok im going to need to tell us your location " she said jensen gave her the location and waited for the ambulance to come " when your out of the hospital i am soo kicking your ass " jensen said feeling for a pulse on jareds neck.

 

the sounds of sirens filled the air and in seconds the medics came and took jared to the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: here ya go  


* * *

jensen walked back and forth in the waiting room hoping to get at least some knowledge on jared's condition he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

He considered going home,getting some rest, and coming back in the morning " excuse me " a voice said jensen turned around and came face to face with a doctor " are you mr.ackles?".

 

Jensen nodded " how is my friend? " jensen asked in a worried tone " your friend is fine " the doctor answered " luckly we saved him before the overdose managed to kill him " he explained.

 

" can i see him? " jensen asked the doctor shook his head " he's resting right now so you'll have to come back tomorrow " jensen nodded, " thanks doc " he said before turning around and leaving the hospital.

 

jensen sighed and decied that tomorrow he was gonna get some answers.


End file.
